couch_warriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleet's Journal Entry 2: Chapter 15 - Part 2
Fleets Journal Arriving back in Skyrim brings with it a rush of emotions. Fear for the welfare of my companions, love for this land and its people. Since the vision of my mother I can think of nothing else. All my life I have never questioned who she was or what she was...it was never spoken of. Somehow just knowing the smallest fraction of her story makes everything feel different. The very terrain seems created anew, the sky brighter, the night darker...soil upon which I stand in some way richer. The seed of knowledge and curiosity has been planted in my heart and taken root... This cannot be undone, nor would I want that. Who was she? What did she stand for and what did she want for me? I cannot help but believe that locked within the puzzle of her life is the key to mine. I felt more kinship with her is that fleeting vision than I ever did with Sentian. I must know more. Haldir is essential to me now. While in previous days his company was simply pleasant, he has now become critical to my mission of self-discovery. He knows much more than he has told me thus far. I must keep him close, keep him safe. Haldir is the single delicate threat that connects me to my past. Today we strike out for Fort Snowhawk and then on to Markarth but first I must pay a visit to Nephae. I must know if she is okay or still infirmed. I have been lost in Solstheim for so long. I could not risk communication with my companions and still cannot. The separation bothers me more than I would have expected. When we arrived in Windhelm Haldir suddenly became very adamant that I do not enter the city. He claimed it was too risky and pleaded that I find an alternate route to the stables. Checking on the welfare of Nephae is not an option. I finally commanded him to be silent and the discussion was over. When we arrived at the corner club Pelarian was the only one there. The story he told me chilled my blood. Pelarian "Several days ago the city guard kicked down the door and demanded that we present Nephae. They claimed to have a writ from Ulfric Stormcloak himself for her arrest on charges of murder. At first I thought that perhaps the writ was for the murders at Hlalu farm and the corner club. It was a grizzly business without doubt, but the Stormcloaks have never given the Dunmer of Windhelm any more concern than they would a mammoth's fleas. I was unable to stop them and they soon found her in her sick bed. They ransacked the entire club and confiscated all of her gear. She was too weak to fight them and they hauled her off to the Palace. That was three days ago and I have heard nothing. The guards seems to take great care with her arrows and they appeared to be matching her arrows with one they had brought with them. I assume this was supposed to be evidence of some sort but I cannot be sure. Your friend is in trouble. The dungeons of Windhelm are a harsh place even for a man in the prime of good health. In her condition she will not last long. Many people died after we helped you and while I do not place these deeds at your feet there are others in this community who will. If you are smart you will no longer consider the Dunmer of Windhelm trusted allies. I am certain is was a Dunmer who informed on your Nephae and this is no longer a safe place for you." We must leave at once. But what do I do about Nephae? It is clear the Miravel's slaughter has turned our allies against us, I cannot blame her in this, I would have done the same. But Nephae, what have you done? It's as if I have taught her nothing! There is no more distinctive arrow in all of Skyrim than the Black Sacrament. This requires careful consideration and I am helpless to act now, the tide of events cannot be held back. If I do not see this through now the window will close and all will be lost. Nephae must wait, she must hold on. I took her in out of pity and perhaps more than a little guilt. I will find a way to free her but even so, the pity is over... We are done. Category:Fleet's Journal Category:Chapter 15 Category:Manuscript